


Crown of Dreams

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince Oh Sehun, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Sehun and Jongin spend a night together before everything changes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	Crown of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn here for possible warning: infidelity. Sehun is engaged during the events of this fic, though I will note his fiancée does not have scenes herself, just as a head’s up.

“Then you’ll take your lovely bride away to your chambers,” the court planner declared, smiling wide.

Sehun nodded once, “Understood.” They’d been over this too many times to count already, detailing the exact beats of his wedding. He knew perfectly well where to stand, when to smile. It was almost pointless to have the wedding, it felt like he’d lived it so many times.

“I’m sorry, Prince Sehun, but your father asked me to be thorough,” the planner said, smile faltering slightly.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Junmyeon. I appreciate it, really. Is that everything?” He knew that Junmyeon did as he was told, and he appreciated that, the vague trickle of irritation prickling the back of his neck wasn’t about over-planning at all.

“Of course, sir. You and the soon-to-be-princess have nothing to worry about, leave it to me.”

Sehun offered a polite smile before turning on his heel to walk out of the ornate ballroom. He sighed to himself as soon as he was out of sight, and it wasn’t but a moment before the sound of an additional pair of shoes joined his walk down the hall.

“Did it go well, Your Highness?” Jongin asked, deep voice calm and quiet.

Sehun shrugged. Jongin had been part of their security since they were children, when Jongin was taken in by a maid after he’d been orphaned. They’d been attached ever since, and Sehun was glad of it. Of course, it changed as they got older, as Sehun began to learn more of the family’s affairs and his expectations grew, and Jongin trained hard to get into the king’s select soldiers. “As you’d expect. Nothing new,” he said simply.

“How...do you really feel about all of this?”

Sehun was silent for a moment, glancing down at the marbled hallway below their feet. Jongin always hung a step back, even when Sehun told him he didn’t need to. “It’s my duty.”

They’d had this conversation before.

“Doesn’t mean you like it,” Jongin reminded him softly.

The hallway was cold and silent, as it usually was. But Sehun didn’t really know what else to say. They’d talked about it before, and whether he liked it or not wasn’t going to change that he was destined to be a married man tomorrow. The silence stretched between them as Sehun led them to his chambers.

He stepped through the doors, fingers immediately finding their way to his jacket to unbutton it. Jongin shut the doors behind them, the lock clicking behind him. “Hey...Sehun, do you want to talk about it?” he asked, dropping the formalities as they had long ago when in private.

Sehun tossed his jacket onto a velvet-covered chair and kicked off his shoes. “I don’t know what I want,” he said, though he didn’t know if Jongin could even hear him. He sighed and fell onto his plush bed, burrowing himself in shades of gold and cream. His eyes slipped closed.

The bed dipped slightly as Jongin sat down on the bed with him. “We don’t have to talk, it’s okay.”

He cracked an eye open at him slightly, seeing Jongin staring at him intently. His brow was furrowed, concern clear on his face. Jongin had always worried for him more than Sehun thought he should. “Will you...hold me? For a little while…”

Instead of responding, Jongin stood, slipping off his shoes before moving to the other side of the bed to lay down, opening his arms in invitation. Sehun couldn’t help the small smile that slipped onto his lips. He shifted on the bed, rolling his way into Jongin’s arms, back pressed to his chest. Jongin wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, and warmth cocooned over Sehun’s body.

He’d lost count of the number of times they’d laid exactly like this. No matter how many times he got upset over new declarations of war, or royal parties he didn’t want to attend, being with Jongin made it all feel a bit easier. He took a deep breath, taking in the sensation of Jongin’s warmth spreading over him, his muscular arms holding him tightly. “Sometimes I wish...we could always be like this,” he said softly.

“I do too. But we’re still together...as much as we can be. I’m here to protect you,” Jongin said, nuzzling Sehun’s neck.

It tickled, but he didn’t want to move. “I know, and I’m thankful.”

“What do you think life would be like if we were normal?”

Sehun hummed softly, it was hard to imagine a world where he wasn’t the prince. Someday he’d even be the king, and he’d been preparing for it forever. A sudden loss of royalty was a sharp cry to anything he’d been asked to consider most of the time. “I’d be a baker...I wouldn’t mind waking up before the sunrise and just making loaves and loaves of bread all day. No one would care about how much I love you,” he said, voice trailing off slightly at the end.

Jongin pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, the warmth lingering on Sehun’s skin. “Yeah? You’d be the cutest baker around. I think I’d run an orphanage. Maybe you could deliver bread to me and the kids daily, what do you think?” Jongin asked.

He laughed softly, turning in Jongin’s arms until he was able to look at him better. “What if I ran the bakery out of the orphanage? Then no one would bother to ask why we were always together.”

“Mm, I like that idea. Maybe we could adopt some of our own too.” Jongin smiled, leaning in to touch his nose to Sehun’s.

His eyes slipped closed for a moment, the image of a future with Jongin playing in his mind. He ached for it, his heart yearned for a life that wasn’t under scrutiny, where he could love Jongin easily and happily. Without worrying about being the prince. He turned his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips. They were soft, and warm, familiar. “Only in our dreams, my love. You will dream with me, won’t you?”

“Forever.”

Their lips met again, a deep sadness settling over him. He pressed closer, kissing Jongin over and over as though it would chase his sadness away. Jongin’s hands roamed over his back, pulling him in. His tongue swiped over the seam of Sehun’s lips, and Sehun parted for him, letting Jongin’s tongue press against his own. He moaned softly into the kiss, a hand coming to rest on Jongin’s cheek, caressing his face.

Jongin rolled them over slightly until he was hovering over Sehun, his hands wandering from Sehun's back toward his chest, feeling over the silk shirt. "May I?" he asked softly, breathing the words against Sehun's lips.

He nodded slightly, hardly noticeable if Jongin wasn't so close. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Jongin began to undo his shirt, carefully unbuttoning it as though he was going to rip it if he moved too quickly. But Sehun didn't mind, he could let Jongin take all the time in the world if he wanted. After all, it gave him the perfect vantage to appreciate the look of concentration written on his face. The plumpness of his lips, the golden hue of his skin, the way dark eyelashes fanned over high cheekbones. He was just so beautiful, as he always had been. 

Once the shirt was undone, Jongin leaned in, lips pressing over where his fingers had just been. He pressed soft kisses against his skin, almost feather light and ticklish against him. He kissed along his sternum, making his way gently down the span of his stomach and over his bellybutton. Sehun ran his fingers through his hair, toying with soft tendrils. He wanted to etch this moment into memory, so he might never lose it. Jongin straightened, and pushed the shirt away from Sehun's shoulders. He assisted by lifting, letting Jongin undress him carefully, even laying the shirt over the headboard.

Long ago, Sehun had told him that he didn't need to be so careful, but nothing had ever changed Jongin's mind. He said there was too much risk between them anyway, he didn't want to give anyone more reason to be suspicious. He was never worried for himself, however, only about how Sehun's father would react, or how it might affect his chances to one day be king.

Jongin's fingers went to undo his pants, careful still, and Sehun lifted his hips when Jongin went to take them off. He lay naked under Jongin, watching him calmly. He couldn't quite read Jongin's expression. There was the typical arousal there, but there was more to it. Sadness, maybe. "It's going to be alright, Jongin," Sehun said softly, reaching out to tilt Jongin's chin toward him.

A faint smile crossed Jongin's lips, curving to one side slightly. "Yes, Sehun," he said, though it was the tone he usually had when he was just agreeing to agree.

It made Sehun want to hold him closer, but Jongin was moving to undress himself too quickly. He tossed his own clothes onto the floor, careless compared to the gentle way he handled Sehun. 

"What...do you want tonight?" Jongin asked, staring with imploring eyes.

Sehun didn't know what other meanings Jongin was trying to push onto him with his words. It felt like he was drowning. "Just...you, I just need you, please. Now," he said, and this time he reached out to pull Jongin close. He wrapped his arms around him tightly in an embrace, their naked bodies pressed against each other. "I love you."

Jongin nuzzled his neck slightly, allowing Sehun to hold him a moment more. "I know. And I love you. I always will."

And then Jongin was moving again, withdrawing a small vial of oil from one of Sehun's drawers that they always kept nearby. He slicked up his fingers and pressed soft kisses to Sehun’s lips. Sehun sighed softly into the kiss, and spread his legs under Jongin, encouraging. Slowly, Jongin began to slide a finger inside of him, careful and gentle.

Sehun sighed into the kiss at the feeling, arching into his hand. But Jongin was always gentle, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of him as they kissed. It was only when Sehun whined at the sensation that he allowed another finger to join the first, spreading him open carefully. From there it didn’t take long to spread to three, and after a few moments of that, Sehun was keening into the touches and whispering pleas for more. 

Jongin’s fingers slid out of him carefully, and he positioned himself between Sehun’s spread thighs, slicking up his length with more oil. Sehun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair and lightly down his face. He wanted to keep the image of Jongin in his mind’s eye forever. Seemingly able to read his thoughts, Jongin smiled down at him, gentle and sweet. Sehun hooked his legs over Jongin’s hips, drawing him closer. He couldn’t take looking at that smile.

Jongin carefully guided himself to Sehun’s entrance, circling his rim with the head of his cock teasingly. Sehun let out a quiet sigh, a little bit impatient with want. Jongin leaned down, pressing their lips together, kissing him hard until he could hardly breathe. He kept kissing Jongin, chasing his lips every time he pulled away. And then Jongin was filling him, his length spreading him open. Sehun moaned into the kiss, winding his arms around Jongin’s back to keep him as close as he possibly could. 

Sehun’s eyes squeezed shut, letting Jongin kiss him as he got filled. Pleasure and pain mixed, sending a strange sensation through his entire body. He wanted more, but he ached. He wanted everything Jongin was able to give him. Jongin didn’t stop until he was seated fully inside Sehun, and a stray tear leaked out. But he was filled, and Jongin was hot and heavy on top of him. He could smell his scent, taste his lips, and he wanted to remember it forever.

Jongin kissed along his face, unmoving, just pressing his lips against Sehun’s cheeks and over his forehead and eyes. Like he was mapping his face in kisses. Sehun ran a hand along his back, and shifted his hips slightly, pushing back onto Jongin’s length inside of him. That seemed to be enough of a signal, because soon Jongin slowly began to slide out, still careful and slow in his movements. He hardly moved before thrusting inside Sehun again, and Sehun groaned softly. He could feel every inch of Jongin inside him, stretching him open in such a perfect way. Just as he had so many times before. 

His thrusts were deep and slow, and they filled Sehun with an ache of need. His sounds were soft, breathing Jongin’s name. Jongin pressed kisses against his neck, softly sucking on the delicate skin there. He knew better than to press too hard, he didn’t want to make anyone too curious. 

“More,” Sehun said softly, arching into him slightly. 

Jongin was always dutiful, and his hands settled on the backs of Sehun’s thighs, pressing them up until he was practically bent in half. He drew out of him, Sehun hissing at the sensation of the slow drag of Jongin’s length sliding out of him. But just when Jongin was on the verge of pulling out, he thrust back inside all at once. Sehun moaned loudly, back arching off the bed at the unexpected sensation of pleasure. He held on tighter to Jongin’s back, and he was thankful for it when Jongin began to move. 

His thrusts were sharp, filling him over and over at the same angle that was causing his breath to catch in his throat. 

He moaned loudly as Jongin fucked him, clinging tightly because he didn’t want to let go. Jongin groaned, kissing along his shoulder as he moved inside of him. Sehun felt hot everywhere, his cock throbbing between their bodies, aching for touch. But he loved when he was at Jongin’s mercy, hardly able to move as Jongin filled him up over and over again. All he could do was moan and whisper Jongin’s name, trying to keep the noises down as much as possible. 

The walls of the castle were thick, and he was grateful for the plush padding of the bed so all of the royal staff weren’t aware. But sometimes he didn’t know if he cared. He burned for Jongin, wanting to scream his name in front of everyone. But he knew better, so he settled on moaning as quietly as he could and running blunt fingernails down Jongin’s back.

Jongin uttered Sehun’s name like a prayer against his skin, plush lips forming the word each time he fucked into him. Suddenly, he quickened his pace, thrusting into Sehun hard. Sehun hung onto him more tightly, back arching off of the bed as Jongin moved. Sweat was everywhere, and Sehun was so hot, and his legs were starting to feel cramped. None of it mattered because he knew Jongin was getting closer, and he could feel his own pleasure building fast.

Jongin kissed him, hard and needy, and Sehun moaned repeatedly into his mouth. As Jongin pounded into him, he felt overcome by the pleasure. Each press of Jongin’s cock against some wonderful spot inside of him was enough to push him over the edge. His nails dug into Jongin’s back as he came, unwilling to let him go for even a moment, his toes curling at the wash of pleasure. Everything went quiet for a moment, the blood rushing in his ears. But then he heard Jongin moaning his name, desperate and out of breath, and a warmth filled him. 

After, Jongin cleaned them both up and tucked Sehun into his golden sheets. Sehun hummed as Jongin’s arms wrapped around him, holding him to his chest. “I don’t want tomorrow to come.”

Jongin kissed his cheek. “I know, my prince. We have tonight...and then you’ll be married, and I’ll be off to war.”

Sehun let out a shaky breath, and tucked himself closer to Jongin. He wanted to memorize the feeling of Jongin holding him, wanted to hold onto the planes of his face and body. Everything was perfect when they were like this, everything except reality.

♔

The next day, Sehun faked a smile as he said his vows to the newest princess. Faked a smile as they were offered congratulations and luck on the future, during the toasts and formalities. He even faked his way through the dances. But all the while, he could only think of Jongin.

He caught his gaze a couple times, once when his bride was coming down the aisle. Jongin’s stare was blank. And again during the dance with his new wife, and Jongin smiled in a strange way. It was only when guests were leaving that he was able to see him.

“Jongin?”

“Congratulations, Your Highness. I wish you and the princess the best of luck for your future,” Jongin said, tilting his glass to him. His expression remained blank.

“I...thank you,” he said, voice soft. He dropped to a whisper, “Can I come see you tonight?”

“You should spend your wedding night with your bride.”

“But you leave tomorrow…I don’t know if I’ll...when I’ll see you again.” It was so hard to get the words out, it felt like he was going to be sick just thinking about it.

A softness crossed Jongin’s face, and he nodded. “I know. And I’m sorry. But we still have our dreams, don’t we?”

Sehun felt a pricking sensation behind his eyes. Forgetting decorum or expectations, he pulled Jongin to him in a tight hug. He needed to feel that warmth, smell his scent. “A bakery, an orphanage. Just you and me forever.”

“Forever,” Jongin agreed, voice cracking a little as he hugged Sehun. 

“To our dreams, then, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don’t write royal AUs very much but I thought it would be fun to try out, I hope I did it justice. I’m sorry this is a little bit sad aksjdj
> 
> And thank you mods!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
